


Same Old Routine

by inkandwords, kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Collaboration, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Giveaway winner, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Self-Indulgent, atsu fics, domestic!aokise, nba!mine, papa!aokise, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine misses a lot of things when he's halfway across the country being Mr. Big Shot NBA Player. But there are some things that can't be replaced, that a thousand pictures could never capture. </p>
<p>Domestic AoKise by request for <a href="http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/84699740906/limitlessmonster-and-kaijoskopycats">tumblr giveaway</a> winner <a href="http://aominekun.co.vu/">tatsudaiki</a>. Hope you enjoy it, bb! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a whole load of self-indulgence that ran away with us because it was originally supposed to be a 1k drabble, which it's obviously not. Papa!AoKise is a soft spot for us, so we hope they make you doki as much as we've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> -V & H

"Sachi, please don't run in the kitchen when I'm trying to cook us some breakfast." 

Kise had everything set out on the countertops. He searched the kitchen for a bowl large enough to fit the mixture he'd concocted and set a long skillet out over the stove. He'd promised Sachi pancakes for breakfast on her first day of school. 

"Daddy, are they blueberry?"

Kise turned to find his daughter at his feet, an inquisitive look upon her face. He reached forward and popped open the lid of the container that housed the blueberries. "Say 'ah'." Sachi opened her mouth and he popped one of the berries between her lips.

Content with the answer, she ran off again, leaving Kise standing there, shaking his head. "I don't know where you get that energy from," he shouted after her. Then again, her Papa was always saying the same thing to him. 

A wistful smile curved at the corners of his lips as he turned to start the pancake preparation. He'd known for a few weeks now that Aomine's games were scheduled right around the time that Sachi started school. Back when he'd first found out the tentative dates, he'd been hoping none would fall on or around the date of her first day. Even though Aomine had no game today, Kise knew he had one tomorrow, and it wasn't like Los Angeles was a simple car ride away. 

He had plans to take lots of pictures to send to Aomine. In fact, he'd bought a larger SD card for his digital camera just to make sure he'd have more than enough space if his phone memory couldn't handle it (which was likely with how freely he used the camera feature). He had bought Sachi a new outfit, complete with one of those bow headbands that Aomine loved putting on her, even though he wouldn't always admit just how much.

"Daddy, look what I made."

Kise glanced downward. Sachi held a piece of paper out to him. "Did you draw me something?" He smiled and lifted her off the ground. In her enthusiasm, she almost slapped him in the face with the paper. He had to grab her little wrist to hold it far enough away for him to focus on what was on the page. He could tell they were supposed to be people. She hadn't quite perfected the anatomy yet, so they looked more like colorful blobs with arms. She didn't always remember to give them legs either. But he could tell, from the color of their hair, that it was supposed to be a family portrait. 

His eyes lit up and he pulled her closer to rub his face against her soft, round cheek. "Ah, Sachi! It's beautiful!"

She pushed his face away, laughing that beautiful laugh of hers. "Daddy, stop! Your face is itchy!"

Kise chuckled. "Yeah, Daddy's been too lazy to shave the past couple of days. Don't worry. I'll make sure I look all clean when I take you to school."

"Can we put the picture on the 'frid-gator?"

"Re-fri-ger-a-tor." Kise sounded out the word and listened to her repeat it. "Yes, we can put it on the refrigerator."

He abandoned the pancakes to carry her to the fridge. She took her time choosing which magnets she wanted to use to hang it up. Her indecisiveness was endearing. As she moved the colorful magnets around, he made her name the different colors for him. Their combined voices were loud enough to drown out the faint click of the door as it opened and the purposely soft footfalls that came down the hall.

In fact, Kise heard nothing until Aomine's deep voice rumbled from behind him. "Do you always make a habit of leaving breakfast half done when I'm not here?"

"PAPA!"

Sachi bounded across the kitchen and leapt into Aomine's arms. It took more than little effort for Kise to keep the tears at bay as he watched Aomine pepper her face with kisses as Sachi laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Kise finally found those dark blue eyes and slowly walked across the kitchen to pull Aomine forward for what was meant to be a chaste kiss. However, Aomine made it deeper, more meaningful, and when he pulled away, he whispered, "God, I missed you" and Kise could only nod in agreement because those words were enough to break the dam that held back his tears. 

"Look, Sachi. I made Daddy cry." Sachi turned to Aomine with a pout that could rival Kise's. "But you know what would make him happy?" Aomine grinned and anchored her to his hip. "If we go and finish those pancakes for him." 

Sachi's enthusiastic squeal was enough confirmation. Aomine smiled and made his way to the counter, finding the batter already nearly finished. Kise watching him wrap an arm around Sachi's waist and shift her body so she could face the countertops. Lifting a leg, he balanced her on his thigh as he reached across the counter to grab the packet of blueberries. "Wanna count the blueberries as you put them in?"

"Yeah!" 

Kise wiped his eyes and made his way toward them. Pausing at Aomine's side, he watched as she tossed in the berries. He smiled as her little voice rang out, counting them off one by one. He grabbed the spoon off the table and offered it to her. "How about you and Papa stir it together?"

Aomine bent his upper body and wrapped his large, dark hand over her tiny one. He whispered encouragements as they stirred the pancakes and even stuck his finger in to taste the batter. She laughed and scolded him, then laughed even more when he took the remainder and wiped it on the tip of her nose. Kise pressed his fingers to his lips and chuckled.

"No, Papa! I have to be clean for school."

"Oh, right. But, you know, I kinda like the pancake batter look." He stuck his finger in and swiped it across each of her cheeks. "Better than makeup." 

It took more time than it should have with Aomine painting all their faces with pancake batter in tribal-style lines. Eventually, with Kise's insistence, they washed up and he took Sachi upstairs to change while Aomine finished up the breakfast preparation.

* * *

 

"Goddamnit, you–" Aomine cleared his throat when Kise gave a reprimanding tut. "I mean, gosh darn it, my little girl looks so gorgeous." He lifted Sachi from the ground and spun her in the air. Her laughter bubbled up around him and Kise's laugh, so similar to her own, joined in. It was like being surrounded by a chorus of angels, or something very close to it. 

"Papa, you can't say that word."

Aomine chuckled and nodded his consent. "Yeah, yeah. Daddy already caught me." He cast an amused glance at Kise, who rolled his eyes in return, before he set her back down. Her little khaki-colored dress shoes clicked against the floor as she walked. Kise had bought her a new dress, knit with a rosette collar and a cinched waist. The light blue color reflected in her golden eyes and left them shimmering like a prism. "My beautiful little girl."

* * *

 

The drive to school was nerve wracking. Kise couldn't tell who was more excited, Sachi or himself. He saw Aomine smile at her in the rearview mirror, watching as she bounced in her seat almost as much as Kise did. Reaching over the gearshift, Aomine placed a hand above Kise's knee and squeezed. "Relax, baby," he whispered with a soft chuckle. "Everything will be fine. All kids go to school."

Kise could only nod in response and press his hand over Aomine's. He'd spent all night mentally preparing himself. It was a wonder any parent could handle this once, let alone doing it multiple times for each of their children. Her dress had been ironed and pressed to perfection, her shoes buffed, and her bow retied numerous times to ensure it was perfectly knotted to nestle against her golden locks. The entire night he was convinced he'd have to spend this day alone, happy for Sachi and her obvious enthusiasm, but sad and likely to mope when he returned home without her. He couldn't describe how much it meant to have Aomine at his side.

When they pulled up alongside the rest of the cars, all lined up against the front of the school, Sachi nearly tore off her seatbelt and leapt through the window in her excitement. Kise's cry echoed as he threw himself out of the car, catching her when she stumbled out of the backseat. "Sachi, please! You're going to give Daddy a heart attack."

Aomine snorted and grabbed Sachi's other hand after Kise relinquished his vice hold on her. "I distinctly remember someone else almost falling flat on their face when they started their first day of college."

Kise scowled. "We don't talk about that," he muttered, lower lip pushing outward in a faint pout.

"Daddy, Papa, look! All the kids are lining up!"

Sure enough, all the children had started to mill around the front doors to form a rather crooked line before entering. Kise's gasp made both of them jump and he released Sachi's tiny hand to rummage in his pocket. "Oh! I––where is..." He turned to Aomine, eyes wide and panicked. "Daiki, did I forget–"

Aomine held up the camera with a grin. "Saw it as I was walking out." He let Sachi move a few steps ahead of them before she turned and posed like she was getting her pictures professionally done. Kise beamed and Aomine threw his head back, a deep, throaty laugh echoing around them. "I wonder where she learned that from." He snorted and snapped a picture, watching as she set herself up in a different pose for the second one.

Kise laughed along with Aomine and threw himself forward, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Sachi, let Daddy pose with you!" He pressed a kiss against her cheek and Aomine snapped another photo before Kise pulled back and dazzled him with one of those thousand-watt smiles. Sachi smiled with him and it was a wonder the camera didn't burst from their brilliance.

"Hold on," Aomine told them, waving off yet another pose. "Let me find someone who can take a picture of the three of us." Luckily there were parents everywhere asking the very same thing. He offered his camera to a young man who was trying to pull his wife away from their son long enough to get a picture of him by himself. They traded cameras and snapped pictures of one another's families. Aomine shook the father's hand while Kise chatted away with the mother. Aomine had to pull him away to get him to shut up before Sachi was let in.

Kise insisted Aomine hand him the camera so he could get a few pictures of Sachi with her Papa. Aomine finally gave in and crouched at her side. The sight made Kise let out a soft, emasculating sound of approval and the shutter sounded one too many times. However, after what sounded like the tenth picture, Aomine insisted they let her go. She lined up with the rest of the kids, Kise snapping away, taking a picture for every second of her march into the front doors. He could feel the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision and in his peripheral, he could just barely make out a smile on Aomine's lips. There was an ache in his chest, and he was sure there was one in Aomine's too, but he knew they'd get used to this quickly. Sachi looked beautiful and the smile never left her face for a second. Knowing she was happy was enough for the two of them.

When all the children finally disappeared inside, Aomine slipped an arm around Kise's waist and pulled him toward the car. "Come on," he whispered, pressing a kiss below Kise's ear. "Let's go home and see what it feels like to have the house to ourselves again."

* * *

 

Aomine was exhausted. 

Back to back games had never been high on his list, but it wasn't like high school anymore where he could pick and choose which games to attend and which to skip altogether. Normally, he wouldn't have minded while he used the third day to relax; sleep knew exactly what to say to get him to comply. The lack of rest from the last minute addition to his already crazy schedule on top of the fact that he had trouble keeping his hands to himself whenever he and Kise were alone had him knocked out as soon as they were both sated. It was a few hours later that he awoke, head foggy and slightly disoriented, body curved in a protective 'c' behind the blond, their legs tangled together beneath the thin cotton sheets. Voice groggy with sleep, he attempted to blink away the haze and leaned in, mouth brushing against the shell of Kise's ear. "Baby, gotta wake up. It's almost two."

Kise mumbled something incoherent, his brows pinching together before golden eyes set their sights on Aomine. His lips twitched in sleepy amusement. "Hey, you."

If there was anything worth coming back for, that hint of a smile was definitely in the top running. It never failed to surprise Aomine just how much he still looked forward to seeing that look, the one that softened the angles of Kise's face, disheveled hair sticking out and expression one only Aomine had ever been privileged to see. He chuckled, the sound of Kise's voice saturated with sleep something he found he missed the longer he was away. Fingertips brushing back blond strands, he traced Kise's nape with the tip of his nose, breathing in his scent, taking in all that he'd missed, all that he would miss. Lavender invaded his senses, the smell heady with Kise's natural scent, and though he knew they had to get up to get Sachi from school, he laid there, unmoving, unwilling to relinquish that familiar comfort just yet. "Hey yourself," he mumbled, eyes closing for a brief second. 

"We should be getting dressed," Kise said, though he made no move to get up. 

"We should," Aomine agreed, arm anchored over Kise in a way that said _'No, don't get up. Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me.'_

Kise made to turn around, but Aomine refused to give in, instead allowing his hand to trace the muscled dips of Kise's abdomen like he was committing it to memory. His fingertips languidly brushed over the lean ridges, lower and lower and lower still. A soft whine followed by Kise's less than subtle press into Aomine's groin told him to keep going and soon enough the whines turned to pleading moans, keening and breathless and leaving Aomine with the need to satisfy Kise as much as he needed to satisfy himself.

Sex with Kise was a new experience each time; the way Aomine's body reacted to each brush of skin, each tense of muscle was like the first time but not, excitement and adrenaline shooting through his veins and lighting his skin like wildfire. Nearing his end, Kise turned the tables and managed to get on top of him, riding him out slow and deep, body rolling in that effortless way it did when Kise really got going. The pace quickened, Kise's head thrown back, lower lip tucked in between his teeth as he moaned out " _Daiki..._ " over and over again like a breathless mantra. What remained of Aomine's restraint left with the last echo of his name, his body tensed and coiled to snap. He finished in waves, the blinding ecstasy leaving him sore and panting and completely loose-limbed in a way that only Kise could ever do.

"Fuck..." Aomine sprawled out on the bed as Kise collapsed next to him. "How the hell do you do that with your hips? And that thing at the end... Christ, I missed that thing at the end." He chuckled and turned his head to plant a kiss on the tip of Kise's nose, eyes drifting to the clock in a sort of lazy, automatic gesture. Suddenly, he bolted upright and nearly took out Kise's eye in the process. "Shit, it's just a little past two. We're gonna be late. C'mon," he said, giving Kise's ass a tap when he rolled off the bed at Aomine's insistence. "I don't wanna miss her running out of the building all excited and shit."

* * *

 

"Papa!"

Aomine had heard the shrill greeting, but somehow managed to nearly get himself knocked over anyway as Sachi hurtled at him at full speed. Almost instantly, she began talking a mile a minute and it reminded him very much of Kise, the resemblance causing his mouth to quirk in amusement. He anchored Sachi to his hip and let her prattle on, taking care to listen in enough to offer an agreeing "Mhm..." or an incredulous "Oh, yeah?". She didn't seem to notice otherwise and he leaned in, murmuring behind Kise's ear as they walked, "I'm almost half expecting her to call me 'Aominecchi' at some point."

Suddenly, small hands directed his attention back to his other side, Sachi's golden eyes reproachful when she noticed he hadn't been paying attention. "Papa! Papa! Are you listening to me? Yamaguchi-sensei said I can have a cubby hole all to myself!" Sachi exclaimed happily, her bright smile returning when Aomine planted a kiss on her forehead and nodded to show that he was, in fact, actually listening. 

Kise must have seen his confusion because Aomine heard him cough inconspicuously before whispering, "It's the little storage areas where they keep their backpacks and shoes during class time."

"Oh, yeah?" Aomine brushed a kiss across Kise's cheek before he directed a grin at the beaming little girl in his arms. "How about you tell me more over a round of video games?"

"Okay! But I wanna go to the park first! Can we please, Papa?"

"What are we gonna do there?"

"Feed the ducks."

"Feed the--" He looked over at Kise for some help.

"She thinks the ducks are going to starve if she doesn't go feed them, so I've been taking her to the park with a loaf of bread." Kise laughed, the sound musical and filled with a contentment that Aomine found he sorely missed. 

"Daddy helps, too, but I'm a big girl and I can do it all myself!"

Aomine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and as Sachi joined in on the laughter, Aomine tickling her all the way to the short walk to Central Park, he thought about how far his relationship with Kise had come; the ups and downs, the fights and the makeups, the hard decisions that all led down to this one solitary moment, contented and strolling through the park like everything was exactly how it should be.

And he smiled.

* * *

 

The visit to the park had been exhausting, but in that way that left Aomine warm and relaxed, free of the normal grind he'd grown accustomed to while he lived out on his own in the city of Angels. Sachi had led him to the portion of the park called The Pond that housed a wide array of animals, including the ducks that had her giddy with excitement at first sight. Sunset soon came and, at Sachi's insistence, they sat there, huddled together as they watched everything blend together with its yellows, oranges, light blues, and pinks, the stars peeking out as indigo blanketed the sky.

Dinner was quiet, mostly because everyone was worn out and practically ready for bed by the time dessert came around, though whatever was left of Sachi's depleting energy ignited at the mention of vanilla ice cream. They had tried getting her to sample other flavors, always always the attempt ending with a wrinkle of her nose and big, pleading eyes as she coaxed them into giving in and buying the flavor she wanted. 

"I blame Tetsu for this," Aomine said before he spooned a mouthful of ice cream, sticking his tongue out at Sachi as she mimicked the gesture.

Kise clicked his tongue reproachfully, though it was halfhearted at best, and soon even he joined in on making the ice cream faces which consequently ended up with a lot of laughter and even more soppy napkins stained with the sticky, melted liquid. 

"Who knew his love for vanilla shakes would influence her?" Kise asked, golden eyes bright, a yawn escaping and triggering one from both Aomine and Sachi as well. "It's too bad he decided to go back to Japan. He would have loved seeing Sachi on her first day of school, too. Sent her a text message last night with well wishes."

"Just like Tetsu to be thoughtful about that kinda stuff."

"Papa, sleepy now," Sachi mumbled groggily, her energy levels dropping as quickly as they had risen. "Are you staying 'til tomorrow? Say yes." She wore one of those signature pouts that screamed Kise Ryouta and it hit Aomine then just how much of a carbon copy she was. As was the case with Kise, he found it difficult to say no even though he knew he'd be gone by morning. It was always this, the leaving, the letting go even if it was just a temporary distance, that clawed through him, leaving in its wake a hollow ache for the next time he'd be able to see the both of them again.

"Can't, munchkin," he said, lifting Sachi from her chair as Kise stood and began clearing the table after them. He stole a kiss, chaste against Kise's cheek, and stealthily tapped Kise's ass when he passed by. Kise's gasp ended in that familiar musical laugh as he threw a wink his way before Aomine shuffled off toward the bathroom to get Sachi washed up and ready for bed. "But you and Daddy are coming to see me this weekend, so that'll be somethin', huh?"

"I miss you when you're away." Her sleepy admission was like a physical blow and it was all he could do to force down the lump that rose in his throat.

"I know," was all he could say, wishing he could stay a little longer, put off the inevitable.

Finally in bed, Sachi barely managed a mumbled "Night night, Papa. I love you..." before she was fast asleep, her expression peaceful.

"Love you, too, munchkin. Dream sweet."

Aomine sat on the edge of her bed for a while, staring, just staring, wondering how his life had turned out the way it had and how the hell he'd gotten so lucky in the first place. He'd never thought of himself as someone who wanted kids, even less so when he realized that the one he wanted to be with wasn't exactly the baby-making kind. But even through the obstacles, it was by serendipitous chance that he'd gotten everything he hadn't even realized he wanted. 

"I always wonder what you're thinking when you stare at her like that," Kise mused, his lean form casually braced against the door frame, head tilted to the side as a curtain of blond strands fell across his eyes. "I used to think you only ever looked that peaceful, that content, when you're sleeping, but you have the same look whenever you watch her that way."

Aomine shrugged. He turned back to watch Sachi's chest rise and fall with each breath and smiled. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

 

Though he knew his flight would be taking off in a few hours and he should probably be on his way to the airport by now, leaving Kise was just as hard as the first time and Aomine found himself counting the minutes, stretching them out and milking them for all they were worth before he had to go. 

"Stay until I fall asleep?"

Kise was nestled against him, easily finding his niche at Aomine's side like he had never left. Aomine glanced at the clock and made a mental note to pay the cabbie extra to break all the city speed limits, nodding in response as he planted a kiss on top of Kise's head. The scent of lavender and citrus invaded his nostrils; the smell of home, of what he had to look forward to each and every time he was away. It grounded him, anchored him to what mattered most, helped him remember what was important in a life he never thought he'd have. 

"I'm glad I came home for this," he murmured, nose still buried in Kise's hair. 

"Me, too," Kise echoed, yawning before he turned and brushed his lips along Aomine's jaw. "Good night, Daiki. Love you... okay?" His body relaxed soon after and his breathing evened out, beats of air inhaled and exhaled like the beats of time that marked Aomine's life. 

Aomine watched the clock like a hawk, unwilling to move but knowing he needed to, despite his reluctance. It was moments like these that kept him sane amidst his crazy schedule and prolonged absences away from the one place he never wanted to leave. Sighing, he carefully eased Kise away and chuckled quietly to himself when Kise groaned into the pillow before succumbing to sleep again. 

He bent down, eyes closing for a brief second and palm cradling Kise's face as he kissed his forehead. Kise stirred just the slightest bit, like he knew, even in sleep, that Aomine was leaving; a silent acknowledgment. 

"Okay." The returned sentiment came out in quiet concession, the solitary word causing a familiar twinge in Aomine's chest. "Always love you."

And with one last lingering look behind him, Aomine left just as quietly as he'd come the morning before.


End file.
